Conventional V-type engines can be provided in any of a variety of configurations. For example, a V-type engine can be provided as a V-twin engine with a total of two pistons. Alternatively, some conventional V-type engines have four pistons, six pistons, eight pistons, ten pistons, or twelve pistons. In such conventional configurations, it is common for the engine to include at least two separate camshafts. In one particular configuration, one camshaft is provided to operate the intake and exhaust valves for the piston(s) on one side of the “V”, while a separate camshaft is used to control the intake and exhaust valves for the piston(s) on the other side of the “V”. In a conventional V-twin engine, the first of these camshafts is operably coupled with the engine's crankshaft on one side of the engine, while the other of these camshafts is operably coupled with the engine's crankshaft on the other side of the engine.